Conventional face-up light-emitting diode (LED) chips (also referred to as planar LED chips) include current blocking layers (CBLs) inserted underneath the electrodes (e.g., p-side electrode pads) for reducing parasitic optical absorption in the electrodes. However, the current blocking layers cause increased driving voltages for operating the LED chips and reduces the light-emitting efficiencies.